


One of those 'hey' how you doing

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Traumschiff Surprise – Periode 1 (2004)
Genre: F/M, Humor, I did, M/M, Old Age, Suckers, YEAH GUESS WHO WATCHED THIS MOVIE, a attempt at it in this parody, admiral party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: "Ah ha! No one believed me that they actually got lost after retirement and be general idiots in love. They think I'm groaning about some other shit. I was named Groans for a reason! I TOLD YOU SO."





	One of those 'hey' how you doing

"Oh look, it's the chubby commanding team," Groans remarked, looking over with Rock and Schrotty in the direction of the two men.  
  
 Kork's once golden, shining hair had turned to gray and shorter with a noticable curl. And he was chubby just as his partner who he was holding hands. Spuck had a rounded face as his husband and his ears stood out, larger, than they were over a hundred years ago or take. They were in admiral uniforms, although retired, singing a favorite song of theirs in German. They were shorter men with big pairs of ears and pointy noses. Their eyebrows were thinned out. For once, Kork was not taller than his first office but otherwise just as short as he was. They had large, rounded hands and looked otherwise blissful together wearing golden wedding bands on their wedding fingers. It had been over a hundred years since the events that made it possible to marry and age together gracefully while not having to worry about out living each other.  
  
"Damn fools are going to fall into lava one day together and not scream about it," Groans remarked.  
  
"Well, at least they will be happy together," Rock said. "I never met anyone high on love like them!"  
  
Groans and Schrotty raised their eyebrows at the man's direction.  
  
"'Then what about the queen and you?" Schrotty asked, fiddling with his glasses. He had rounded lenses that did not cover his green eyes that well with grayed hair that had a widows peak. In fact he bore a uncanny resemblance to the Regulator only with healthy skin that did not look pale and lifeless. He looked like any old man except with the big, bug like eyes.  
  
"That doesn't count," Rock said.  
  
"Hey!" Spuck said, as his voice lowered." He had one hand wrapped around his partners rounded thigh. "Long time no see."  
  
"Hello, Admiral, Ambassador," Rock said, with a hand out reached.  
  
"Mr That's-it,"  Kork said. He shook the man's hand. Rock felt the man's heavy, warm hand that was held in the firm handshake. "we did not expect you to arrange an admiral party."  
  
"Admiral," Bora-Bora said, joined by Schrotty. "we have been sending you invites for years and you haven't read them?"  
  
"We were fishing, excuse you," Spuck said. "more important things than watching our replacements."  
  
"Spucky," Kork said. "Don't be a grouchy Vulcanette."  
  
"And dancing!" Spuck added.  
  
"And running around escaping from dragons," Kork went on.  
  
"And cosplaying as our favorite couple," Spuck said.  
  
"Let's not count the  time were turned into toys," Kork said.  
  
"No, honey, we were still dressed as our favorite couple and turned into toys," Spuck said.  
  
"When was that?" Kork asked.  
  
"When we were on the planet dominated by sentient, talking dinosaurs," Spuck said.  
  
Bora-Bora and three men shared bewildered expressions.  
  
"And how did you get out of them?" Bora-Bora asked, concerned.  
  
"Dancing!" the two elderly men said.  
  
"The waaikiki," Kork said. "I think we were fifty then?"  
  
"And you should have seen us with the other dancers," Spuck said. "the admiral did excellent with a female dancer."  
  
"She was too thin!" Kork said. "She could fit in my hand," Spuck tapped on the center of Kork's hand. "I mean, she could have some fat on her, and then she wouldn't be light as a feather," Kork waved his  hand sideways. "I like my female partners healthy and not having to get in skin tight suits that are sewn into them!" he winced. "Like ow, your body needs that fat for a reason."  
  
"Chubby chaser," Groans grumbled, taking a drink.

"And we have a lot more stories," Kork said. "I missed you, Groans."  
  
"How are you still alive when you should be dead?" Spuck asked.  
  
"Time travel," Bora-Bora said. Mr Nasi  was with a bunch of men younger than him recounting an adventure on the Dreamship Surprise. Some of them appeared to have rose buds on their head, eyebrows, and beards while leaning against the table. The russian fellow was turning red as he laughed. "long story."  
  
"Ah," Spuck said. "All right."  
  
"How is the queen?" Kork asked.

"She  . . . she isn't the queen anymore," Rock said. There was looks of sadness on the two. The Vulcannette's ears tilted down. "She is the party queen!"  
  
Metapha dashed off the stage in what appeared to be a black dress that fit her well aged, gorgeous figure. Her grayed brown hair cascaded on her shoulders. Of course, there were over forty men and women at the party, most of whom were the new generation of Dreamship captains. There were black captains, light brown captains, and blue captains among them who were very well aged men. Some of them were women in fact. Bora-Bora was in her admiral formal dress with her arms linked behind her back watching the show unfold as all attention gathered upon the woman. Groans was having a internal monologue regarding the whole situation. Which more went like: _Ah ha! No one believed me that they actually got lost after retirement and be general idiots in love. They think I'm groaning about some other shit. I was named Groans for a reason! I TOLD THEM._ He looked over toward his love sick idiots who were gazing into each others eyes. There was warmth basking the pairing. Rock was making heart eyes as his princess, his queen, and his wife.  
  
Groans had enough of watching his two dorks dance over being married and  just seeing it right now made him feel like he could fly.  
  
The  Vulcanette and the Terran got their happy ending after all from saving Earth.  
  
Groans elected to ignore the music and went over to the bar.  
  
"Goat some Bourbon?" Groans asked, leaning against the table.  
  
After all, what was his happy ending going to be?  
  
Obviously, going to Denebia to have the time of his goddamn life.  
  
**The End.**


End file.
